Brainy baby
Brainy Baby is a line of multimedia products and toys that specialize in interactive activities for preschool viewers. Subjects music, art, language, counting and phonics are prominently explored. Similar to Barney & Friends, Sesame Street and Teletubbies on PBS, Brainy Baby is a live action program designed for children in the 1-5 year old age group. Right Brain DVD chapters # Colorful Toys Music: Water Music Suite No. 2 Alla Hornpipe Handel # In the Clouds # Peek-a-Boo Music: Water Music Suite No. 3 Gigue Handel # Baby Faces # Toys & Tots # Let's Paint Music: The Four Seasons Spring 1st Movement Vivaldi # Groovy Gears Music: The Four Seasons Autumn 1st Movement Vivaldi # Nesting Objects # Magic Mountain # Rubber Duckies Left Brain DVD chapters # Black, White and Red Music: Brandenburg Concerto No. 2 3rd Movement Bach # Stacking Music: Flute Quartet No. 1 3rd Movement, Mozart # Alphabet Music: Minuet in A Major Boccherini # Spanish & French Music: String Quartet No. 17 in B Flat 1st Movement Mozart # Shapes Music: String Trio in B Flat 4th Movement Schubert # Numbers & Counting Music: Rondo Alla Turca Mozart # Toys & Tots Music: Flute Quartet No. 4 3rd Movement, Mozart # More Toys & Tots Music: Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 1st Movement Bach # Abacus Beads # Count the Puppies # Credits Music: Symphony No. 4 1st Movement Mendelssohn Peek-a-Boo DVD chapter # Peek-a-Boo Games # Fun with Words # Colored Umbrellas Music: Mandolin Concerto in G Major 1st Movement Vivaldi # A Visit to the Rainforest # Dancing Cars # Numbers Train # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Hello Snail Laugh & Learn DVD chapters # Silly Hats # Guessing Game # Dancing Birds # Big or Small # Itsy Bitsy Spider # Let's Learn Letters # Circus Toys # Object Sizes # Matching Game # ABC # Dress the Bear # Silly Game (Which Picture is Right) Music: Mandolin Concerto in C Major 1st Movement Vivaldi # Let's Count to Ten # One Two Buckle My Shoe # Let's Learn Colors # Let's Dance 2 (Ballet) Music: Nutcracker Suite March Tchaikovsky # Prepositions Music: Flute Concerto No. 1 in G Major Mozart # Bingo # Under the Sea # Funny Faces # Baa Baa Black Sheep # Things That Go # Playing with Blocks # Let's Tell a Story Music: Peter and the Wolf Peter's Music Prokofiev # Shapes Music: Maple Leaf Rag Joplin # Opposites Music: Flute Concerto No. 1 in G Major Mozart # Let's Make Music # Final Silly Hats # Credits Music: Symphony No. 4 1st Movement Mendelssohn Animals DVD chapters # Old MacDonald Had a Farm # Animal Alphabet # Horns, Hooves & Hides # Animal Costumes # Fins & Flippers Music: The Blue Danube Strauss # Baby Animals # Furry Faces # Animal Groups # Animals with Stripes and Spots # Farm Animal Sounds # Beautiful Bugs # Wonderful Wings # Unusual Animals # Animals Review # Animals Talk Shapes and Colors DVD chapters # Name Shapes # Circle # Square Music: Divertimento No. 1 3rd Movement Mozart # Triangle # Rectangle Music: Music of the Royal Fireworks La Rejouissance Handel # Star # Heart # More Shapes # Shapes Review # Colors of Rainbow # Red # Blue # Yellow # Green # Orange # Purple # Colors Review # More Colors English DVD chapters # Parts of the Body # Familiar Words # Numbers # Numbers Review Music: Mandolin Concerto in G Major 1st Movement Vivaldi # Colors # Colors Review # Manners and Phrases # Action Words # Mary Had a Little Lamb # Vocabulary Review French DVD chapters # Parts of the Body # Familiar Words # Numbers & Counting # Numbers Review Music: Mandolin Concerto in G Major 1st Movement Vivaldi # Colors # Colors Review # Manners & Phrases # Action Words # Mary Had a Little Lamb # Vocabulary Review Spanish DVD chapters # Familiar Words Music: Nutcracker Suite Dance of the Clowns Tchaikovsky # Numbers & Counting Music: The Four Seasons Autumn 1st Movement Vivaldi # Numbers Review # Parts of the Body Music: Brandenburg Concerto No. 2 3rd Movement Bach # Colors Music: Eine Kleine Nachtmusik 1st Movement Mozart # Colors Review # Manners & Phrases Music: Nutcracker Suite Trepak Tchaikovsky # Action Words Music: The Blue Danube Strauss # "Maria Tenia un Corderito" # Musical Vocabulary Review ABC's DVD chapters # Alphabet Song # Letters A-E # Letters F-J # Letters K-O # Letters P-T # Letters U-Z # 26 Letters # Little Girls Sing 123's DVD chapters # Numbers 1-5 # Numbers 1-5 Review # Numbers 6-10 Music: Water Music Suite No. 2 Alla Hornpipe Handel # Numbers 6-10 Review # "Counting to 20" Song # Numbers 11-15 # Numbers 11-15 Review # Numbers 16-20 # Numbers 16-20 Review # Musical Review Art DVD chapters # Introduction # Colors # Lines # Shapes # Texture # Mediums # Patterns # "Your Imagination" Music DVD chapters # Making Music # Rhythm # Wind Instruments # Pitch and Dynamics # String Instruments # Melody and Harmony # Tempo # Percussion Instruments # Review # Greatest Gift Jingle Bells DVD chapters # Christmas Fun # Winter Wonders # Candy Cane Factory # Play in the Snow # More Christmas Fun # Frosty the Snowman # Jingle Bells # Getting Ready for Santa # Guess Who? Talking Hands DVD chapters # Family # Everyday Words # More Everyday Words # Opposites # Fun Words # ReviewCategory:Baby Shows